TOUCH BABY
by Alastair
Summary: One Piece drabbles. LxN or whatever I feel like ... The Flag
1. Too Sore

Luffy leaned in from behind her, sticking his face next to her cheek, and grinned.

"Hey."

"No," she said, and he deflated, sagging against her back.

"Why not?"

She said, jabbing his gut, "I'm too sore right now. Just let me rest."

Rubbing his abused stomach, he said, "But you had fun."

"I had fun, but I can't keep going like you. I told you 'no,' so respect that," Nami said, looking rather cross with her captain.

"I just want to play one more game of jump rope!"

She promised herself that she would never teach Luffy a game again.


	2. Dangerous

A little girl asked him.

Nami couldn't quite comprehend what had been asked of her captain. To her, Luffy was merely a boy with a big smile - sometimes a man with a gigantic dream - and he wasn't so special in the looks department compared with other members of the crew.

The scar had always been there - it was taboo to question its existence. In fact, it had always seemed forbidden even to suggest asking about anyone's past. Nami wasn't even sure if he would answer.

Luffy knelt down before the girl, pointed at the scar, and grinned, "Knives are dangerous."


	3. Since I Met You

He waltzed across the deck with an exaggerated twirl for Brook's violin, and then tapped toes to Franky's guitar. There was this mysteriously tranquil smile on his face with his eyes half shut as he tangoed. 

She thought he seemed nostalgic.

He made a little sidestep, thrusting his hip to the right at Chopper and Usopp to make them laugh before he shimmied to Robin, and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Sanji attempted to attack him, but was distracted when Zoro's katana accidentally tripped him.

Luffy took Nami's hands, and, laughing, spun her, "I've always wanted to dance with you!"


	4. How to Get Off a Cloud

He pulled her with him, and she fell down through clouds in his arms.

The sky was the sky, and they were both inside. How he imagined falling from a cloud was a good idea was beyond Nami.

Sucking air into his lungs, his body expanded before he released her, and he slammed against a lower cloud formation. He bounced a bit before Nami landed on top of him, and flew back up into the air. When he exhaled hard, she was just coming down, and Luffy reached up to catch her.

"That's how, Nami!"

Nami smiled before kissing him.


	5. Lunch

"Hey, dartboard."

"Don't you know that I have a name, shit-for-brains?"

"Piss off. You have a dartboard for a face. Where's lunch?"

"I haven't gotten to it yet, seaweed head."

"Listen, question, I don't want to bother with your snide remarks. I want to get back to training."

"Oh, pardon me, Monsieur Baby Shit. I'll get right on it then."

"Baby shit?"

"That's right. Green like baby shit, Monsieur Baby Shit!"

After Zoro finally stormed away, positively livid, Luffy sidled up beside Sanji, and grinned as he patted his back. He said, "I believe there was some talk of lunch …?"


	6. Grounded in Reality

_It doesn't feel very strong,_ she thinks. _I should replace it._

_The ribbon's frayed._

She holds it to her heart, and clings tighter than she should. It is delicate and liable to break, she knows. Thinking, _But how could I replace it?_

Nami stands, but her knees feel weak. She places it on her head, _It's itchy too._

She lightly combs her fingers over the crown, _If I'm not careful with the holes I stitched, it'll tear._

_I should tell that to him though,_ she walks faster, gripping her sturdy pole in hand, but the hat still feels more real.


	7. Golden Peony

When the first rays broke through the murky storm clouds, Nami was blinded, and she raised an arm above her eyes to see clearly. It seemed as if Luffy had created a giant hole in the sky to allow radiance through.

The massive shaft extended downwards, encompassing the entire White White Sea.

Everything seemed to glitter.

With the coming of the abrupt light, the aches of her body lifted away, and she was numb with incredulity and awe.

She had forgotten that it wasn't night, but the middle of the day.

There was a sun even above the darkest clouds.


	8. Dragon

Little Luffy found a box in the closet.

In it was a big pair of shoes.

This confused Luffy. He was certain that these things had never been in the hall closet.

Once he stuck his feet inside, they felt humid as if they had recently been worn. Comparing the length to his own shoes revealed to him that the owner had feet about four times his size.

Years later, when his feet fit, he considered taking the not-so big pair of shoes with him on his adventure.

However, Monkey D. Luffy just wanted to fill his own large shoes.


	9. Zoro's Birthday Gift

"I don't think that'll help," Luffy said, squinting at it.

Frowning, Nami wrapped her hand around it, and said, "It has a better chance of helping him find his way than his own intuition."

"But he can't use it in the Grand Line," Usopp said.

"It keeps spinning," Chopper said.

"Shit for brains isn't worth the extra pocket change in my opinion. Nami-san shouldn't've bothered wasting it on the simpleton."

Robin smiled, "He might like it though."

"Would he even know how to _use_ a compass?" Franky asked.

Lowering his head, Zoro's cheeks burned, "I can hear you guys …!"


	10. The Gift

Peeking around the corner, Usopp checked to make sure the coast was clear before Chopper's hat hit against his chin. Taking the bitten tongue with a mite more grace than usual, he scowled at Chopper who smiled apologetically at him.

Reading in her lounge chair was the woman they were both trying to avoid. Lifting a knee absurdly high, Usopp tiptoed down the wooden deck, making quite the spectacle – should she care to look.

It seemed that all would go well until Robin turned her head to smile.

She said, "Long Nose-kun, Doctor-san, I really do have eyes in the back of my head. A little tear in the page won't ruin a book, but do be more careful next time."

He and Chopper stared at her in vast confusion before they broke into a run for their room. They still weren't sure how to deal with the newest member of the crew, but they knew how to deal with Nami.

Spinning around at the last minute, Chopper cried, and said, "I didn't mean to rip my book!"

Smiling warmly, she said, "That's quite all right. You like it, right?"

Nodding, he wiped at his eyes, "Yes."

"Happy Birthday, Doctor-san."


	11. heather's drabble

Usopp held the picture of Kaya out, and said, "This is my treasure!"

Wiggling, and steaming out through his nose, Sanji said, "Nami-swan is mine!"

They poked Zoro awake to ask him, and he grunted, scowling at the four heads leaning in over him. He said, "My sword."

"Which one?"

"The one with the white scabbard."

"Bellemére-san's trees are mine!" Nami said.

Zoro went back to sleep, but the others looked to Luffy as if knowing it'd be his hat. He smiled then – warmly and it stretched across the bow of their ship and beyond.

"Your treasure is my treasure."


	12. Boxers or Briefs

"Agh! Oh, no!"

Laughing gleefully, she clapped her hands, "All right! I won again!"

"Wait a minute! Are you sure? Those look funny! There's gotta be a mistake here, Nami!"

"I don't think so, Luffy," Nami held out her hand with a grin, and winked at him playfully, "Hand them over. You lost fair and square."

He pinched his lips at her, squirming before he lowered his eyes to study the table one more time while cringing. Finally, he reached down to strip off his last article of clothing – his boxers.

Luffy said, "I don't like strip poker anymore, Nami."


	13. Misunderstanding

Sanji twitched, nervous with Luffy behind him.

He supposed that the captain wanted to greet him properly.

But did he really have to hover over him so much? Sanji knew he was a great cook, but did Luffy have to compliment every meal? He even began cooking the stuff that was about to go bad for the other men, but Luffy kept saying how utterly wonderful the food was.

This worried Sanji a great deal.

_Perhaps …_ Sanji thought, _the captain is …?_

That was a ridiculous thought! Luffy was only trying to welcome him.

!#&()+

_Mmmm, meat,_ Luffy thought as he watched.


	14. Proud of a Pirate

She sat at her desk, staring at a map she had been working on that day before dinner.

It was a map made from surveying Usopp's home island.

Syrup Village was almost in the center of the island with a few other villages scattered around – marked and placed there with help from Usopp who knew it all like the back of his hands. She touched the beach where Luffy had collapsed into her arms, exhausted, smelling like sweat and blood – how so entirely relieved she felt that he was all right.

Nami had been proud of him.

Of a pirate.


	15. Older

Older as he was, he had leaned out, losing the babyface. He had developed a handsome chin and cheekbones, making him seem taller than he actually was. She did miss his younger face sometimes, but the youth had never left his eyes.

He fitted the hat to his head, grinning in the mirror, and Nami stepped forward from the doorway so he could see her in the mirror.

Eyes widening, he spun around, and took the hat off, "Oh – I didn't mean-"

Smiling, she put the hat back on his head, and said, "You look so much like your father."


	16. First Light

"It's gettin' light soon," Luffy said, looking out over the railing, and gazing at the pink horizon. He was cradling a bottle of scotch to his chest, and Nami's head. She was warm. He said, "Should we get up?"

"We're already up," she said. "We never left the deck. We've been up all night."

"Aah, tha's right … I'm glad I was wit' you then."

Nami sighed luxuriously, "Why's that?"

"'Cause I love you."

She smiled a bit sleepily, "Mmm, you're still drunk."

He snickered, and waved the empty bottle in front of her eyes, "Nami, this's been empty since midnight."


	17. The Flag

Usopp gaped, leaning over Luffy's shoulder, "Eeeeh!"

"Why're you shouting in my ear?" Luffy shoved him away, scowling.

"You! You've been practicing drawing for these two years!"

"Everyone can draw, Usopp," he said, pouting at him.

"You can't! Remember your first flag? Or Foxy's! _This_ is _decent_!"

The door to the women's room opened, and Nami came out, walking up to the door that lead to the library. Luffy's eyes trailed after her while he continued to draw, scrawling a haphazard bone behind the normal looking skull.

Usopp's accusative finger flagged, staring at Luffy deadpan, "Ah."


End file.
